


【TSN】【SE】Apple

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin





	1. The Fallen Angel

“天主耶稣，基利斯督，我等罪人得罪于天主；而今为畏天主，又为爱天主，万有之上，一心痛悔我之罪过；定心再不敢得罪于天主；望天主赦我之罪。阿门。”  
年轻的公爵画了圣号，从跪凳上起身，转头看了一眼刚刚坐在他身后长椅上的Sean Parker神父，“今天的圣母升天瞻礼，神父您应该穿白色才对。”  
“那么Wardo你刚刚应该诵念玫瑰经才对。”神父上下打量着公爵的身体，露出一个微笑，“万福玛利亚不值得你赞颂么？”  
“当然！”Eduardo转过头看着壁画上那马厩里的圣母，“玛利亚是我最尊敬的主。”  
“那么您将圣父圣子及圣神置于何处？”Sean立起身，向前迈了一步，将那年轻的公爵逼的靠住了前排的椅背，“这世上能够被人膜拜的偶像唯有我主基督，您忘了么？”他的双手搭上椅背，身子覆在Eduardo上面，“圣母之所以为圣，不过是因为她在马厩里诞下了我主耶稣，我的公爵阁下，您难道要背离最根本的主？”  
“我怎么会背离天主？”Eduardo的双唇颤抖，他有些惶恐的为自己辩护，“您的教诲我一直记得，赦免我等罪人之重罪，全赖我主耶稣。神父，”他握住了那双温热的手，“我今天日出时向天主发愿，虽然贵族的责任让我不能如您一般全心侍奉天主，但我这一生不会与任何人结婚，只愿将此一生奉献天主。”  
“我尊贵的公爵阁下，”Sean慢慢的起身，拉着Eduardo的手走向祭台，“您对主的虔诚让人感动，愿主降福于您，”他们一起迈上那高高的台阶，立在了那巨大的十字架下，“我亲爱的Wardo，请脱去这些繁杂的衣物吧，将你那健美的身体坦诚于天主，他必将在风里为如此虔诚的你祝福。”  
公爵红了脸，解开扣子的动作异常缓慢，身着端庄礼服的神父再次开口，“我亲爱的Wardo，”他俯下身子用嘴唇轻轻触碰公爵的脸颊，“记得我和你说过的伊甸园么？”  
“是，是的。”年轻的公爵低下头，“那是我们第一次见面的时候。”

公爵的唯一的儿子从佛罗伦萨回到家乡，见到了新来的神父Sean Parker。  
家乡的露珠还没来得及洗净青年人身上百合花的香气，新来的神父却丝毫没有神学院里的刻板。Eduardo在弥撒结束众人离开之后开始忏悔，Sean将忏悔变成了一场献祭。

“亚当和夏娃在犯下大错之前都不曾有衣衫蔽体，因为那在全知全能的主面前没有意义，若想对主坦诚，最先要抛弃的就是羞耻之心。”Eduardo重复着Sean当初的话，对着一身红衣的神父微笑起来，“您的教诲我一直记得。”他再次强调着。  
“那么您的羞耻心怎么还在这里，我亲爱的Wardo？”  
“我并不耻于在主面前如婴儿般赤裸，但在您面前，”Eduardo凝视着Sean，目光不自觉的变得柔和，“我敬爱的Sean，每一次的赤身裸体都让我觉得惭愧。被驱逐出伊甸园的我本该在您面前斯文有礼，请您千万原谅我的冒犯。”  
“哦，我亲爱的Wardo，”Sean托起他年轻的脸颊烙下一个轻吻，就像当年莎美乐对圣约翰做的那般，带着无与伦比的满足感，“我只是主的仆人，主的传道者，而您，我年轻的公爵啊，您如同圣母心口绽放的那朵血红的玫瑰花，为主做出的任何奉献都只会令我更加惊叹您的美丽，又有哪里需要为了您对天主的坦诚在我面前显露而感到惭愧？”  
Eduardo和Sean对视着，然后他的目光变得坚定起来，过了一会儿，蜜色的皮肤完全暴露在了空气中，那是一具完美的躯体，健康有力。Sean又一次的沉迷于那流畅的肌肉线条中。

“神父，我们不能，”青年人的手护住自己的私处，“不可与男人媾合，像与女人一样，这本是可憎恶的。无论是淫乱的、拜偶像的、奸淫的、作孪童的、亲男色的、偷窃的、贪婪的、醉酒的、辱骂的、勒索的，都不能承受神的国。”  
“保罗是主本身么？”  
“不是。”  
“那么请再您告诉我，所多玛城的悲剧真的仅仅是因为他们与男人媾合？”  
“所多玛的罪恶当然不止于此。她心骄气傲，粮食饱足，大享安逸，并没有扶助困苦和穷乏人的手。”  
“既然所多玛对他人的痛苦视而不见需要被惩罚，罗得的妻子为什么会变成盐柱？”  
“我亲爱的神父，罗得的妻子顾念着所多玛，那座罪恶之城本就该被天主埋葬。”  
“我们的拉比为什么被钉在十字架上？”  
“为了恕我们的罪。”  
“所多玛不是我主的子民么？”  
“他们并不以我主的名为圣。”  
“你们饶恕人的过犯，你们的天父也必饶恕你们的过犯；你们不饶恕人的过犯，你们的天父也必不饶恕你们的过犯。”  
“可是与男人苟合仍是错的。”  
“这错误是您的，还是我的？”神父的手贴上Eduardo的胸膛，一点点的向下滑落，“东方曾有个妇人，不论是谁开口，她都与之媾合，待她死后，修行者从她的墓前经过，忍不住诵经膜拜，”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后世人方知她是神的化身。如羔羊一般无罪无沾，淫欲恶念却无不相从，这才是神的恩德。”神父拉开他遮掩着私处的手，开始探索他那浓密的毛发。

躺在祭台上的年轻公爵驯服极了，修长的四肢伸展着，神父脱去身上血红的长袍，伏在他的身上，肌肤相贴。  
“赞美全能的天主。”Sean给他亲吻，给他拥抱，给他爱抚，Eduardo回赠与他轻声的呻吟和加重的喘息，在Eduardo大腿的内侧，那对称着分布在两条腿上的刺青尚未愈合，Sean的手指拂过那亲手造成的伤口，“Eduardo，”他感慨的亲吻那两处刺青，“我的Wardo。”  
“是的，您的，都是您的，”公爵的眼睛里盛满了蜂蜜般甜美的爱意，“Sean，我的主，我的基督。”他抬起双腿，圈住Sean的腰，扬起头，露出自己的喉咙，“请接受您的仆人的坦诚，您的仆人永远是属于您的。”  
“我的？”Sean轻佻的笑起来，“当您赞美我主，念诵的名字是谁的？”  
“是您的，Sean Parker。”  
“当您身处困境，呼唤的名字是谁的？”  
“是您的，Sean Parker。”  
“当您万事顺遂，感谢的名字是谁的？”  
“当然是您的，Sean，”他的话语被一个热情的吻打断，Sean挺身进入了他的身体，疼痛让他皱起了眉头，但心里那只一直在怒吼的野兽却餍足的趴在了自己的前爪上，懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。

“那么我更加不能与您交合。”Eduardo摇头拒绝，“我怎么能因为自己而让初次见面的您犯下大错？”  
“于我而言，这并不是错。”神父握住他的阴茎，转到他身后将他抱住，让他再也不能逃脱，“亲吻基督的五伤是错的么？”温热的呼吸搔的年轻人轻轻颤抖，“我们爱他所以才亲吻，爱是错的么？不是。”  
快感让Eduardo有些腿软，他不得不靠在Sean的身上，“耶稣的五伤是为了拯救世人，而我，”  
“别那么看轻自己，我亲爱的，”神父压制了他象征性挣扎的手，啃咬他的耳尖和后颈，“对于我来说，您是圣母胸口盛放的玫瑰，我曾经为了它四处寻找，今天终于找到，这世上唯一能够拯救我的就是您，求您，求您用您来拯救我。”他将Eduardo压倒在祭台上，目光恳切的哀求，“请垂怜于我。”  
青年人停下了所有的动作，然后伸手抚摸了一下神父的脸颊，“您当然能得到您想要的。”Eduardo望着视线里那颠倒了的十字架，良久，他闭上眼睛，“三位一体天主，请宽恕我的罪。”

“Sean，Sean！”Eduardo尖叫着神父的名字，抱紧了那个在自己身上征伐的人，渴求的转过头，向Sean索要亲吻。  
“我在，”Sean满足了他的愿望，任由Eduardo从自己的口腔吮吸，Sean的双手揉捏着Eduardo的屁股，时不时的拍打一下，让那里变得如花瓣一样鲜艳，“Wardo，和我一起下地狱好不好？”他舔去Eduardo嘴角的银丝，用力让自己进入Eduardo身体的更深处，“和我一起回地狱，我用火红的岩浆为你打造了王座，就在我王位的右边，只有你能坐在那里。你愿意么？”  
“我愿意，下到地狱里，和你，和你一起。”Eduardo的回答让Sean加快了抽插的速度，惹得公爵尖叫着将精液射到了两人的小腹上。  
Sean低吼着将自己释放在Eduardo体内，他拔出自己的阴茎，低下头舔干净Eduardo小腹上的乳白液体之后凑上去和Eduardo接吻，“我喜欢你的味道，你呢？喜欢么？”  
“只要你吻我。”公爵迷迷糊糊的回答道。  
然后他被Sean抱在了怀里，身上盖着那件血红的长袍。  
“我当然会吻你，”Sean坐起来，让他的头枕着自己的腿，手指温柔的梳理过Eduardo的棕色头发，“我会一直吻你，睡吧，别担心会有人来，我把门都关好了。”  
“我要告解。”  
“等你醒过来之后吧。”

Eduardo跪在圣母像前，皮肤互相拍打发出的啪啪声让他不由自主的红了脸，“神父，”他的声音有些颤抖。  
“别害羞，别害羞，”神父贴上他的背，在他的颈侧留下一个个鲜艳的吻痕，“还记的圣母经吗？”  
“记，记得。”  
“念一下吧。”Sean握住Eduardo的胯部，用力一顶。  
“别，求您别，”  
“请您用圣母的恩德来拯救我。”Sean将他的上身拽起，他不得不将双手抬起，在Sean的颈后扣住，“求您了。”  
“申尔福，万福，嗯，万福玛利亚，满被圣宠者。主，主与，与尔偕焉，女中尔为，啊，赞美，尔胎子耶稣，并为赞美。天主圣母，玛，玛利亚，为我等罪人，今祈，嗯，嗯，天主，及我等死后。啊！”  
“阿门。”Sean咬着他的耳垂替他念完最后一句，舌头钻进了他的耳窝里，“圣母一定在羡慕我。”Sean的双手在他的身上抚摸，“可怜的童贞女。”  
“圣母是无瑕的，怎么会，”  
“是啊，无瑕的圣母，”Sean的目光转到那微笑着的圣像上，嘲讽的笑着，“最大的功绩便是心口开出了您这朵鲜红的玫瑰花。”

那个一头卷毛的年轻人出现在教堂门口，Sean赤裸着身体朝他打招呼，“你来晚了Mark。”  
Mark上下打量了一下Sean，挑了挑眉毛，“你不可能带走Wardo。”  
“怎么不能？”Sean低下头凝视着在他腿上安睡的Eduardo。  
“他是Eduardo，我的Wardo。”白色的翅膀在Mark的身后展开，“米迦勒总归要回到天国。”  
“小点声音，他好不容易才能睡一会儿。”Sean挥了挥手，教堂的幻象被地狱的烈火舔舐，岩浆在他们的身下流淌，红色的长袍化作火焰将Eduardo裹住。确保了Eduardo的安眠之后，Sean坐到了王座上，手指伸进岩浆搅了搅，“他回不回去可不是你加百列说了算。”  
“他可是天使。”Mark伸手想要将Eduardo叫醒，可是却被隔绝在了火焰之外，“你不过就是靠着地狱之火罢了！”  
“你原来这么想？”Sean摇了摇头，“加百列你一定会后悔的。”  
“该是我对你说这句话才对，梅菲斯特。”  
“如你所愿。”铁链在Eduardo身下编制成床的形状，岩浆聚集在铁链 上方，“别吵醒他。”Sean褪去火焰，让Eduardo稳稳的落在了刚刚用岩浆铺好的，温暖柔软的床。  
Mark再次靠近，可却被挡在了两步之外。“这不可能！”天使大吼道，“你对Wardo做了什么？！”  
Eduardo因为Mark的声音翻了个身，Sean连忙将他再次用火焰裹起，“都说了要小声点。”Sean飞到Eduardo身边，再三确认Eduardo没有被太过打扰之后方才开口，“不过是两个刺青。”  
“你为他纹了什么！”  
“山羊角和死灵之门。”Sean的表情显示他对此颇为自得，“别那么挫败，如果他愿意，我也不能靠近。哦，瞧啊，我说了你会后悔的。”Sean指着Eduardo的后背，“因为你，他再也回不了天国。”  
Mark回头，看见Eduardo的翅膀不知何时已经展开，并且迅速的变黑，很快那曾经雪白的翅膀就不复存在了。  
“梅菲斯特！”  
“别怨我，我说过了你会后悔的Mark，你以为我是随意选的地狱之火？”Sean抚摸着Eduardo翅膀上那坚硬的鸦羽，“他是耶和华那个老头用火造的，在地狱里没了火的保护，他只能显出天使的本身来，Mark，他已经答应和我一起回地狱了，你抢不回去的。回去告诉那个和他长得一样的彼得，最后审判的时候他一个人得干两个人的活。”  
“梅菲斯特，你等着承受米迦勒的怒火吧。”  
“放心吧，Wardo才舍不得。”

“你会怪我么？”Sean抱着青年坐到白色的祭布上，十字架投下的巨大阴影笼罩在他们两个人身上，“我诱骗了您。”  
“这不是诱骗。”Eduardo亲吻Sean的胸口，“没有人能够诱骗我。您只不过是抓住了机会而已。”  
“看来我能期待着下一次？”  
“我保证不会只有下一次。”

Eduardo在Sean的怀里醒来，他们躺在柔软的床上，那件红色的长袍堆在脚边。Eduardo蹭了蹭Sean的胸膛。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯，求神父降福，准我罪人告解。”Eduardo因为刚睡醒，还带着鼻音。  
“我已经宽恕了你的罪。”Sean亲吻Eduardo头顶的发旋，“我恕您无罪。”  
“您都没有问我犯了什么罪。”  
“我知道你要忏悔什么。”Sean拍拍Eduardo的脸颊，“再来一次？”  
“神父您可真是，”Eduardo笑着点头，“好啊。”

米迦勒看着撒旦，最终只是平静的说，“主责备你吧。”  
梅菲特斯看着天使离去的背影，转过头来吩咐死灵，“别再挖墓穴了，去吧，用岩浆打造一个王座，我要把它放到我的王座右边。”  
主责备我吧，这是我第一次没有憎恶光。他在心里感叹，然后回到地狱之中。


	2. 琐珥

夏天的太阳晒的人头昏脑胀，Sean从那闷热的马车上下来，走进教堂。  
弥撒已经进行了多一半，孩童们唱着赞美诗，人们跪在圣体栏杆前领圣餐，葡萄酒和面饼由神父派出，人头攒动，汗水和体味夹杂在一起，加尔瓦略山十字架的祭献再次无声的上演。  
Sean并没有像其他人一样去祈求宽恕与垂怜，他在入口处的长凳上坐下，抬起眼皮，瞥了一眼那竖在拱顶下的圣像，目光从五伤掠过，扫视了一番圣所，最终，他对着那圣所上的主教笑了起来。  
弥撒铃响起，乳香的味道散溢开来，尖刻，隐秘，带着木炭燃烧后的颓唐和不甘，迅速的压过了教堂里的其他味道。Sean觉得鼻腔有些痒，他掏出手帕，拒绝了这献与主的敬意。  
他不需要这玩意儿。  
Sean换了个更舒服些的姿势，整了整自己的衣领，眯着眼睛瞧着神父继续主持弥撒。

礼成仪式结束，赞歌声中，人们有的离开了教堂，有的，在告解厅前排起了长队。  
Sean仍只是坐在那里，静静的等待。  
年轻的主教回应着信众的问好，如摩西分海般穿过人群，走向了Sean，“Parker先生，”他恭谨地和Sean说道，“请随我来。”  
Sean微笑着站起身，朝神父弯了弯腰，跟着他走向了教堂的侧门。

Parker家族的私人告解厅建在Eduardo Saverin神父房间的暗室中。  
这是教区里所有人都知道的事情。  
曾有人揣测过Parker家族是否在崇拜异教神，但负责打扫房间的男人否认了这个，“我都在这里30年了，里面只有一个纯金的十字架，绝没有别的。之前神父在的时候怎么没人质疑这个！这样污蔑Saverin主教的话可不能乱说！”显然这对Saverin主教大人不利的传言让他很是不高兴，“说是暗室，可教堂里做工的哪个没有进去过！只不过现在这个房间住的是Saverin神父罢了……”他甩甩手上的水珠，“人家大人的私密事，哪里能让你听到！”说到这里，男人倒又多了些妒忌，“那般的家庭……”  
那般的家庭……Sean Parker这个浪荡子挥霍一辈子也不算什么。

Sean跟着Eduardo，那从弥撒上沾染的香料味道从他鼻尖滑过，Sean低下头，那随着Eduardo的脚步一晃一晃的袍角让他舔了舔嘴角，这条通向Saverin卧室入口的走廊对他来说是真的长的过分了些。  
将绳梯拽上来放好，Eduardo盖上入口的木盖后起身，还没站稳就被身后的人抱了个满怀，“Eddie……”Sean将脸埋进Eduardo的肩窝贪婪的呼吸着，两手动作不停，将袍子掀起，手掌在裆部揉捏了几下，接着就想要解Eduardo的腰带。  
“啪！”Eduardo一巴掌将Sean的手拍开，似嗔似怒的瞪了他一眼，整理好自己的衣服，转身走进了卧室。  
“Eddie……”Sean嬉皮笑脸的跟进屋子，靠在门上对着Eduardo眨眼睛，“想我了么？”  
Eduardo并不理他，脱下繁复的绿色祭服，打开衣柜，找出了一件干净的中衣，准备换下身上这件已经被汗湿透了的。  
“我可是想你了，”Sean从门上直起身子，几步走到Eduardo的身边，一把握住Eduardo伸向修生常服的手。  
“你让我先换身衣服，”Eduardo挣了两下没有挣开，索性也就由着他去了，“汗津津的……”单手解钮扣总是显得笨拙，Eduardo皱了皱眉，Sean放开了他的手，站到他面前，“小笨蛋，我来。”  
Eduardo微扬起头，让Sean能更方便的解开他的罗马领，但Sean总是想得到更多，轻啄了下他的嘴唇，见Eduardo并无不满之后，Sean笑嘻嘻的抱住了他的Eddie，可再次被推到了一边去。  
“我想抱你！”Sean瞪大眼睛，硬生生装出了满腹的委屈。  
“你呀。”Sean的样子让Eduardo又好气又好笑，他最终是软化了态度，朝Sean勾了勾手指，“过来让我亲一下。”  
Sean圈住Eduardo的腰，享受了一个足够悠长的吻之后，心满意足的将两人的额头相抵，“和我闹什么别扭呢？”  
“我听说你打了个赌，”Eduardo双臂揽上Sean的脖颈，“而且还最终输了。”  
“上帝老头耍赖。”Sean愤愤不平，“浮士德的灵魂明明应该归我。”  
“诱惑人堕落……”Eduardo朝Sean呲了呲牙，显然很是不满。  
“我是永在否定的精灵！一切事物只要它生成，理所当然就都要毁灭，所以还不如无所发生。你们叫这做破坏、罪行，简单扼要说就叫做恶，这就是我本质的属性。*而且那浮士德开口便像登徒子，难道不应该由我管辖吗？加百列那混蛋也够无聊的，上次没和我抢过你，这次居然想在浮士德身上找回场子。”Sean嫌弃极了，“那家伙也配！哦对了宝贝，”他忽然想起了些容易引人误会的，赶忙解释，“我对莉莉丝没兴趣！”  
“我才不担心这个……”Sean的话逗得Eduardo咯咯笑了起来，“我只是有些，”Eduardo歪了歪头，“不太适应。”  
Sean闻言变了脸色，他一把撕开了Eduardo身上的中衣，鸦羽的翅膀在Eduardo身后蓦地张开，Sean的手指拂过那还未完全褪去的地狱之火灼烧的痕迹，目光闪烁，“你后悔了吗？”  
Eduardo摇头，“我为何要后悔呢？”  
“离开索多玛之后，琐珥亦非久居之地，”Sean收回手指，抬起Eduardo的头与他对视，“摩押亚扪二族在世间更是毫无名誉可言。若不是我，你怎么会成为第二个罗得……”他叹了口气，“米迦勒，我有些后悔了。”  
“梅菲斯特，”Eduardo觉得眼睛有些酸，他将眼眶里的水雾眨掉，“你觉得浮士德不配与我相提并论对吗？”  
“当然！”  
“那么，”Eduardo拽住了Sean的领口，将他拽向自己，“你怎么敢用罗得那庸人来侮辱你和我？！”  
Sean哑然，“我以为……”他挤出了这几个词，但迅速的意识到了他想要说的这些并不能让Eduardo高兴起来，于是Sean乖巧的闭了嘴，等Eduardo说完。  
“我今天有些矛盾，”Eduardo深呼吸，似乎即将说出的一切让他觉得难为情，“你的理念和我之前一贯相信的不同，我现在不是那个懵懂的小公爵了，虽然不也再是天使，但是，哦Sean，我没有后悔，我只是，需要适应一下自己的身份转换，”Sean那担忧的眼神让他再也生不起气来，他太清楚Sean如今在想些什么了，“别这样，这个问题早晚都得出现。”他捏了捏Sean的脸颊，穿上了黑色的常服，“我又不是路西弗，地狱里让我留恋的只有你。”  
“或许我能……”  
“Sean，”Eduardo亲吻了一下Sean的鼻尖，将紫红的腰带系好，“别把什么都往自己身上揽，你没有这个义务。”  
“我爱你！”  
“可你不能帮我解决一切，尤其是我的想法。”Eduardo说道，“这个必须由我自己解决。”  
“可是……”  
“好啦，这件事也是需要你帮忙的，比如，”Sean垂头丧气的样子让Eduardo忍不住揉了揉他的头发，“像刚才一样撒撒娇，让我别那么低落？”  
“我才不撒娇。”Sean揽住Eduardo的腰将他扛了起来，“而且我有的是办法让你高兴起来。现让我忏悔一下自己的罪过怎么样？”

“Sean！”Eduardo咯咯地笑，“忏悔室，说真的？”  
“当然。”Sean打开忏悔室的门，将Eduardo小心翼翼地放到凳子上坐好，然后，他直接跪到了Eduardo的脚边，仰头看着Eduardo，“求神父降福，准我罪人告解。”  
Eduardo微笑着将自己的手指插入Sean的头发，“你犯了何罪？”  
“我拜了偶像。”Sean感觉到Eduardo的手指动了动，他欢欣且坦然的继续剖析着自己，“我只以他的名为圣。”  
“耶稣，”  
“别自欺欺人，不是那个从所谓的‘处女’阴道里挤出来的玩意儿。”Sean的手抚上Eduardo的膝盖，“只有耶和华那个以无知为荣耀的老头儿才会觉得死个人就能赎罪，”他看着Eduardo惊讶的表情，双手撑着自己起身，“毁灭于我方是正途，在品尝过苹果的甜美之后，伊甸园里那无知的驯服和伪善只会令我作呕。现在，我的神父，请您告诉我，我为什么要奉耶和华为圣？”  
“Sean……”Eduardo的脸色惨白，他向后靠在忏悔室的小窗上，“别，就别说了。”  
“遵命。”Sean埋首于Eduardo的颈窝，双手探进了那黑色的常服中，“Eddie，一切如你所愿。”

忏悔室的门被关上了。  
Eduardo的裤子落了地，领口的纽扣被扯开，Sean在锁骨与肩头舔吻，湿热的舌尖在Eduardo耳后打着转儿，左手在乳头处玩弄揉捻，右手掀起常服，握住了他的阴茎，温柔的套弄，“Eddie……”Sean含住Eduardo的耳朵，吮吸的啧啧作响，“我的主，宽恕我……”  
Eduardo的整个上身暴露在空气里，衣服软塌塌的卡在他的肘弯，下半身的纽扣也早已被解开，只有腰上的那条紫红的腰带勉强维持着之前的体面。他整个人贴在那镂空雕花的窗框上，只觉得天气热的过分，“Sean……嗯……Sean……”他转了下头，Sean却贴上了他的唇，舌头长驱直入，搜挂着他口腔的每一个角落，将他的呻吟和呼唤一一品尝。唾液从两人嘴角溢出，银丝落在Eduardo的胸膛，在昏暗的光线中蜿蜒向下，成为暗室中最明亮的存在。  
Sean在两人的吻中将手指伸入了Eduardo的嘴里，逗弄了Eduardo一会儿之后，将它探入了Eduardo的后穴，“放松，”他啄了两下Eduardo的嘴唇，“我的主啊，请垂怜与我。”  
这话让Eduardo瑟缩了一下，“Sean……”他呜咽着，但却向前塌下了腰，将臀部翘起，让Sean的动作能够更方便些。  
Sean心底暗喜，扩张的手指数不断增加，“我的主，你想要我怎么操你？”Eduardo后穴的收缩让Sean忍不住张了张手指，“我是应该吞食您的血肉还是应该膜拜您的美丽？”  
“Sean……”Eduardo脸上火辣辣的烧，他双手抓着窗框，免得自己的身体彻底软下去，咬着下唇，试图让自己冷静一些，可Sean挺入体内的阴茎彻底的打碎了他的幻想，“啊！”Eduardo的身体显然对Sean的拜访兴高采烈，他的穴口紧紧地箍着Sean的阴茎，内壁贪恋的蠕动着，试图将Sean吞的更深，“太大了，太大了，Sean，啊！”Sean干净利落的将自己彻底埋进了Eduardo体内，满足的叹了口气之后，开始了征伐。  
“你的小穴舍不得我，”Sean的手臂从Eduardo的腋下穿过，对着他的乳头又捏又捻，“你看它咬得多紧，我的主，您的身体渴望着我，请赐我一台弥撒好让我忏悔我的罪过。”皮肤拍打的啪啪声让Eduardo彻底沉迷在了肉欲中，他挺了挺胸膛，将自己彻底地交入Sean的手里，“唔……Sean，快，啊！”他向后挺动着身子，配合着Sean的进出，好让他操的更深些，“再来，啊！”  
我的天使害羞又淫荡，Sean笑了笑，从口袋里掏出了样东西，将Eduardo的阴茎一圈圈松松缠住，“我的主，请原谅我的不敬。只怪你太迷人了……”  
冰冷的触感和阴茎上的重量让Eduardo清醒了些，他低下头，随即瞪大了眼睛，“Sean！这是，”  
“念珠。”Sean坏笑道，“红宝石的，喜欢吗？”  
Eduardo想要将它扯下，可却被Sean抓住了双手，“这玩意儿不会耽误你射精的。别否认，你喜欢这个主意，你看，”Sean的手指在Eduardo的马眼上蹭了一下，“这小家伙都激动的哭了。”  
“你个混蛋。”Eduardo说道，“那上面可是有圣母像！”  
“她又不是我的神。”Sean咬了下Eduardo的后颈，忽略了Eduardo的抗议，试图把两个人带回情欲中，可有些话却脱口而出，“Eddie你只要记得我就好，只有我，只有我……求你……”  
Sean的颤音实在太过明显，Eduardo不可置信地回头，却见这平时嬉皮笑脸的家伙眼角有些发红。“Sean……”他蹭了蹭恶魔的脸颊，“我在呢。”  
Sean却没有回答，只是将Eduardo搂的更紧了些。  
“Sean……”他还想说什么，可Sean却将他抱住继续抽插，“Sean！”Eduardo在Sean怀里，后穴被大力贯穿，“Sean你慢点……啊！”  
“你随时可以走。”皮肤拍打的啪啪声中，Sean的声音带着些恍惚感，“浮士德那个混蛋都能上天堂，更何况你呢？”说着，他捂住了Eduardo的嘴，一把拉开了忏悔室窗边的帘子。

外面并不是他们进来时的暗室。  
Eduardo的身体瞬间僵硬了。  
巨大的十字架立在画满壁画的穹顶之下，金碧辉煌的祭台上摆着圣爵等圣器，有人正立在距他们半步之遥的祭桌边叠着九折布。  
Mark。  
不！他剧烈的挣扎起来，Sean死死的压住他，在他的耳边说道，“他看不到我们。你可以喊停，我想加百列会很欢迎你的回归。你会和他走吗？还是留下，只做我的神？”  
Eduardo静静的看着Mark整理着祭台上的一切，圣爵，摇铃，圣血布……Eduardo无比熟悉这一切，他曾和Mark一起这样整理过无数次祭台，而现在……Eduardo颤抖了起来，他闭上眼睛，想要忘却这荒唐的一切，可身后的Sean并不肯放过他，“你可以喊停……”他咬着Eduardo的耳垂，挺动着腰一下又一下地将阴茎狠狠的捅进Eduardo的身体里，“啊！唔……”Eduardo想要尖叫，可又立刻捂住了自己的嘴巴，只留下了一个急促的尾音。Sean，Sean……Eduardo在心里默念着爱人的名字，感受着Sean对自己毫不留情的索求，忏悔室里只剩下了后穴处的“啪啪”声，而这声音对于现在的Eduardo来说实在是太过羞人，他的脸颊红的快要滴血，眼泪不住的向下流。“你看，”Sean的舌尖舔掉了泪水，“他在往我们这里看呢……”Sean的阴茎立刻被Eduardo夹的更紧了，Eduardo发出了一声抽泣，并没有睁开眼睛去看，反而将自己的头垂的更低了些。“嗯……”Sean双手紧紧地卡在Eduardo的腰侧继续抽插着，没一会儿，他们就一起射了出来。Sean将自己拔出来，而Eduardo，他瘫软在长凳上，沉默地看着Mark的每一个动作，指尖在窗棂上按的泛白。  
直到Mark抬脚即将迈下祭台时，Eduardo突然回过头，直直地吻上了Sean。  
“这可是你选的。”Sean如释重负地拉上了帘子，将Eduardo轻轻地放到长凳上，“你没机会后悔了。”  
“我知道你是个混蛋。”Eduardo说着，双腿慢慢地环上了Sean的腰。  
Sean忍不住笑起来，“可你喜欢混蛋。”  
“哈，你可真好运。”Eduardo用脚跟踢了下Sean，“过来让我亲一下。”  
Sean欣然从命。

Sean在Eduardo的后穴里抽插着，很快就让Eduardo在这闷热的忏悔室中变得湿漉漉的，Eduardo大口喘息，Sean紧紧地抱住他，双手在他那被汗浸湿的皮肤上滑动着，时不时地在他的肩头落下一个轻吻，“我的Eddie，我的拉比*，”他舔舐着Eduardo皮肤上的汗珠，轻声地询问，“约旦河*的河水可有这么甜蜜？”  
“Sean……”Eduardo呻吟了一声，显然这句话挑逗了他的神经，“你是真的……”  
“我当然是来真的。”Sean将鼻尖凑到Eduardo颈窝，贪恋的嗅闻起来。

Eduardo的乳香味道似乎淡了些。Sean皱了皱眉，从口袋里拿出了一枚雕刻着火焰纹饰的黄金铃铛绑到了Eduardo的脚踝，接着一脚踢开忏悔室的门，扯过Mark刚刚叠好的九折布摊平，将Eduardo抱到上面，然后他拿起了祭台上的香船。“请您垂听我的呼唤，”他摇晃香船，细小的粉末在空中散逸，乳香那刺鼻且淡泊的味道在忏悔室里蒸腾着，Sean眯着眼睛享受这淫靡的气味，跪下身子吮吸Eduardo的脚趾，最后用舌尖在Eduardo的脚背上留下了一长条水痕，他心满意足地端详了一会儿，抓了一把乳香的粉末，仔细地涂抹到Eduardo的脚上的每寸皮肤上*，“请恕我的罪，让我以您的名为圣，”Eduardo的双腿叉开，Sean忍不住去亲吻他大腿内侧的纹身，吮吸出了一个鲜艳的吻痕后，Sean心满意足地眯了眯眼睛，“请恕我的罪，让我以您的名为圣，”他沾满了乳香的手掌一点点的向上探索，在Eduardo的大腿内侧留恋了很久才恋恋不舍的向上继续游走，“原谅我的冒昧和偏执。这一切的莽撞都为了更好的了解您。”Sean啄了一下Eduardo的鼻尖，“求您允许我了解您。”  
“只有看到你表现，我才能决定让你了解多少……”Eduardo吃吃地笑，舔了舔自己的下唇，“麦琪，施洗者，敛尸人，哦贪心的Sean，你没有准备没药吗？毕竟犹大这个角色也不错。”  
“我只是您的信徒而已，为您准备的礼物里才没有那东西。没药的苦难绝不会与您有一丝一毫的牵连，我发誓，您所要做的，就是看着我，永远只看着我一个。嗯……”Sean将自己嵌进Eduardo的身体，两人再次合二为一，温热的内壁让他不由得赞美，“感谢您允许我了解您。”  
“啊！”Eduardo的腰随着Sean的顶弄扭动着，剧烈的运动使得他的腿从Sean的腰侧滑落，两人的喘息呻吟中，铃铛的清脆声音显得突兀且淫靡，Sean将Eduardo的腿抬高，吮吸着Eduardo的脚趾，下身的动作更凶狠了些，“Eddie，”他定定地看着Eduardo的眼睛，就像是只鹞鹰，“我的神，我的主……。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊，是的，你的！”泪水从眼角滑落，Eduardo已被操的迷糊，可棕色的眼睛仍然大张着，他尖叫着向Sean伸出了手，“Sean！”  
“我在。”Sean立刻握住了他的手，俯下身子将他抱住，“Eddie，Eddie，我的Eddie……”  
“唔……”下身剧烈的撞击让Eduardo弓起了身子，呜咽着摇头，“太多了，Sean，Sean，我快……”  
“等等我。”Sean捏住了Eduardo的阴茎，红宝石的棱角刺得Eduardo瑟缩了一下，“疼……”  
“抱歉，等我一会儿，一会儿就好……”Sean立刻放开了手，在Eduardo耳边呢喃着，加快了下身的抽插。  
“啊啊啊啊！”Eduardo很快到达了高潮，他绷直了身子，双腿颤抖着夹紧了Sean的腰，后穴剧烈的收缩，只觉得眼前炸开了无数烟花，一时间除了那灭顶的快感，再无其他可言，“嗯……”他不自觉的发出了些鼻音，有些像是撒娇，又有些像是在感慨。  
等他从剧烈的喘息中缓过神来，才发觉Sean正伏在他身上，刚刚也射了精。  
“Sean……”他的声音带着沙哑，懒洋洋地啄了下Sean的鬓角，“还好吗？”  
“唔……”Sean用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸，“这台弥撒还没有领圣餐。”  
“领圣餐？”Eduardo皱了下眉，“你不会想要……”  
“是呀，”Sean笑了一下，直起身子向下，伸出舌尖一点点的舔掉了Eduardo小腹上的精液，“这可不是外面圣爵里盛的那些假货。”他转了转舌头，白色的液体在他的嘴里一闪而过，“嗯……美味极了。”  
Eduardo瞪了他一眼，坐起身开始解自己阴茎上的那串该死的念珠。  
“我来。”Sean笑嘻嘻地跪到地上，动作温柔的有些过了头。  
红宝石被前液和精液搞得黏糊糊的，Eduardo别过了脸不看，Sean倒是少有的保持了沉默，只不过那串念珠解下来后就被他远远地扔到了祭台下面。  
“Eddie，”扔完之后，Sean转回身，有些讨好地凑过来亲Eduardo的眼角，不知从哪里摸出了一个苹果，“我的主啊，”他听起来像是在唱咏叹调，“请您享用我的供奉。”  
“苹果。”Eduardo忍不住笑了起来。  
Sean点点头，当Eduardo伸手准备接过时，他突然低头咬了那苹果一口，揽住Eduardo的后颈就将这酸甜的果实渡进了Eduardo的嘴里。“唔……”Eduardo一边对付着Sean舌头的纠缠一边咽下了苹果的汁水，他努力调整着呼吸，可Sean在他腰上来回抚弄的手让他很快就分了心，只能喘息着让Sean为所欲为，在他的嘴里展示自己给樱桃梗打结的天赋。Sean在Eduardo呼吸困难之前放过了他，贴着Eduardo的额头，Sean慢条斯理地开口；“您还没赦我的罪呢……”  
“我宽恕你的所有罪过。”Eduardo吞咽了一下，把自己投入恶魔的怀里，找到最舒服的姿势后打了个哈欠，“哦Sean，你这回可是真的让我成了偶像了。”  
“不会有人比我更虔诚的。”Sean颇为自得的回答，“所以我能要求马上回地狱再来一轮吗？我为你打造的王座漂亮极了。”他状似无意的瞥了眼地面，努力压抑住自己嘴角的上移。  
Eduardo点了下头，Sean一把将他抱起，笑得志得意满，“索多玛的胜利。”  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo实在太累，索性放弃了和他争论的念头。  
反正，不管怎么，琐珥从不是久居之地，盐柱还是山洞，他早晚要二选其一。  
Fin.

彩蛋：  
“你耍赖，他明明已经说了那句话。”梅菲斯特身上的硫磺味道浓得呛人，熏得天使们一个个都掩住了口鼻。  
“你也扣留了我的米迦勒。”耶和华轻描淡写，“和他相比，浮士德的灵魂又算什么呢？”  
“我没有扣留他。”恶魔纠正道，“而且他回不了天堂这件事是加百列干的。”  
“但这之中有你的推波助澜，”耶和华问道，“你能保证他心里没有怨恨吗？”  
梅菲斯特沉默不语。  
“要不要来打个赌？米迦勒最终一定会选择回到天国。”  
“你很自信。”  
“当然，”耶和华说道，“他可是我的造物。”  
“赌注呢？”  
“哦梅菲斯特，”耶和华得意的笑起来，“你居然也能将他作为赌注，我还以为……”  
“赌注是什么？”  
“浮士德的灵魂归属。”  
恶魔沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，“真是一笔好买卖。”  
“你的决定呢？”  
“为什么不呢？”梅菲斯特笑的志得意满，“浮士德的灵魂至少比三十个银币*要贵重得多，而且结果早就出来了。”他挥了挥手，带着灼烧痕迹的鸦羽从天空片片落下，“呐老头儿，你输了。米迦勒还在地狱里睡着，我可得在他醒来之前回去。”他对着加百列行了个脱帽礼，刻意将动作做的滑稽可笑，“请问，浮士德呢？我要带他走了。”  
耶和华居然真的相信他会舍得拿Eddie打赌。Sean拎着浮士德的灵魂返回地狱，舔了舔嘴角，心里鄙夷道：真是蠢货。

*：引自《浮士德》  
拉比：犹太教指智者或精神领袖，也可指耶稣。  
约旦河：施洗者约翰在约旦河里为耶稣举行了洗礼。  
黄金，乳香，没药是三个麦琪送给初生耶稣的礼物。弥撒中会撒乳香。  
铃铛上的火焰纹：三位麦琪其实是拜火教的祭司。  
九折布：垫在圣爵，圣盘之下，防止圣餐被污染。  
了解*：圣经中的Know某些语句中等同于F**K。  
*：抹大拉的玛丽亚用忏悔的眼泪为耶稣洗脚，用密软的黑发来把它们擦干； 在耶稣被钉上十字架行刑的日日夜夜里哀哭祈祷喂他喝水；耶稣死后她进入停尸的墓穴预备亲自为其用油脂净身，却意外发现耶稣死而复活。  
罗得：索多玛的义人，上帝派天使来拯救他全家人离开索多玛，离开时，他的妻子因为顾念索多玛，向后看了一眼，变成了盐柱。罗得和他的两个女儿逃到了琐珥城，可不久就被迫离开，搬到了山上的山洞里。在那里，他和他的两个女儿各生了一个儿子，即摩押亚扪二族的祖先。  
修生常服：修道士最常穿的衣服，黑色长袍，上面有33颗纽扣。  
苹果和伊甸园：这个大家应该都知道了？  
三十个银币：犹大将耶稣卖了这个价钱。  
FIN


	3. 启示录

夏夜的风吹走月亮边最后一缕云的时候，Sean晃了晃盛满鲜血的杯子，扭头看向和他并排坐在教堂屋脊上的Eduardo。  
“我想要离开佛罗伦萨了。”  
“哦。”Eduardo应了一声，继续摆弄自己刚才在路上处理干净的头骨。如今城内黑死病肆虐，他手上的头骨可以说是想换就换。  
他的敷衍态度让Sean有些不满，于是他伸手将那颗头骨从Eduardo的手里拿过来，“你和我走吗？”  
Eduardo嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，似乎Sean刚刚喝掉的血里面掺着天使的口水，“这里的人就快死绝了。”他回答道。  
一座被瘟疫拥抱的城市，失踪个把神父并不是什么值得注意的事，毕竟现在大街小巷到处都是尸体，可若是有人平安无事，那才叫稀罕。  
Eduardo Saverin神父一贯平淡无奇，在黑死病面前自然也不能免俗。  
想通了这节，Sean高兴了起来，他朝着月亮举杯，饮尽了杯中鲜血，随手将水晶杯丢下了屋顶。  
清脆的破裂声在月光下炸开。在往常，这太过突兀的声响早就该引得人咒骂或是向外张望，可如今，并没有人在意这个。  
这座城市已经逝去，自然不会如之前一样在意被打扰。

“听说他们明天要烧城了。”Sean将手中的头骨抛起又稳稳接住，“我倒有些佩服这位大公了。”他和头骨上黑漆漆的眼眶对视，诚心实意地赞美，“你倒也真是个有趣的人物。”  
“烧？”Eduardo沉默了半响，重重地叹了口气，“真是浪费，那么多的尸体……”  
“是呀，那么多的鲜血。”Sean跟着叹息道，“要不是会饿肚子，我还真舍不得这里。别的不说，这里男孩的血是真的好喝。”他惋惜地说道，“一百多年了，味道基本没有什么变化。”  
“你就只担心吃么？”Eduardo将头骨从Sean的手里抢回来，心里开始琢磨在它上面雕什么样的花纹。  
“不然还要担心什么？！”Sean反问道。  
Eduardo瞪了他一眼，显然有些气恼，Sean觉得莫名其妙，但Eduardo总是会告诉他自己为什么生气的，于是他耐心地等待亡灵法师开口。

“烧完之后这座教堂会怎么样？”过了好久，Sean终于等到了他想要的答案。  
“呃……”Sean思考了一下这座教堂的材质，估算了一下之后回答，“这些石墙不会被毁掉，只是窗棂什么的需要重新装。”  
“他们什么时候点火？”  
“傍晚。”  
”哦。“  
Sean歪过了头，仔细地观察了一会儿后才意识到他刚满200岁的爱人在伤感。  
伤感。  
还是太年轻啊……  
一贯对这种幼稚嗤之以鼻的Sean看着玩着头骨的Eduardo，忽然就觉得胸膛左侧有些酸。  
“Saverin神父，”他挪了挪位置，让自己冰冷的身体和Eduardo相贴，“人类的玩意儿就是这样。”他搜罗着自己可怜巴巴的安慰语句，最终只是挤出了一句，“对他们的寿命来说，这教堂已经是长寿了。”  
他窘迫的样子让Eduardo忍不住笑出了声，“我没事，”他在Sean的嘴角啄了一下，“刚刚我只是在想能不能将你的棺材一起带走。”他低下头，手指勾着头骨一下下地晃，“毕竟我第一次见你就是在那里……”  
莉莉丝作证，这可真是甜蜜极了。  
Sean忍不住勾起了嘴角，这的确是值得保留的东西。

Sean的棺材在教堂的祭台下。  
那里曾经是个圣物箱，里面摆着整座教堂最引以为豪的圣物——某位圣徒的两块遗体。拥有圣物本来就是让人自豪的事情，更不用说这家教堂在给圣徒分尸的时候还抢到了两块，这就更是合该大书特书的了。所以每次做大弥撒的时候，主教都会暂时地放开怀里的男孩，将这两块遗体拿出来供教区里的信众们亲吻抚摸，顺便为主奉上比别的教区多上许多的献仪。  
可惜圣物实在是太过崇高的东西，独占两块圣物太过奢侈，于是威尼斯的大公便打发了些骑士将这两块圣物请到了威尼斯的教堂里。  
自此之后，祭台下空了，教堂里的神父们愤恨不平，整日祈祷主能显灵，让这圣物回来。可惜圣物没有湮灭，自然也就称不上亵渎，哪个圣物没有被人请去过呢？天主忙着帮人们揪出女巫烧死，哪里会管这等简单事，于是一年年过去，这祭台下的圣物渐渐被小男孩的哭叫和神父们的嬉笑替代，人们甚至忘记了这祭台下是空的了。  
Sean就是这个时候在祭台下住下的。  
因为他的朋友告诉他，佛罗伦萨出产的男孩血最为可口。  
至于为什么选择教堂……这世上还有哪里比教堂的男孩更好下手呢？

教堂从来不是什么正经地方。  
在教堂的祭台下安家的Sean对这句话不能更赞同。  
不过短短五十年，神父们便用他们的各色表演让Sean见识了神的旨意如何行在人间。  
刚开始，这些突破他想象力的恶让Sean忍不住赞美撒旦，但时间一长，每个人的心思便也不再难猜。  
一个晴朗的早晨，Sean躺在棺材里回忆了一下最近发生的事情，发觉自己关于这些神父下一步如何继续缺德的预测已经有两千三百一十七次没有失误了。  
无趣。  
他叹了口气，翻了个身，准备开始一天的安眠，却听到有一个听上去软糯糯的声音颇有礼貌地和门口的乞丐搭话：“您好，请问，这座教堂的主教是哪位？”  
这声音从未在这座城市出现过。Sean来了些兴趣。  
“我？”柔和的轻笑之后，这个声音继续说道，“我是Eduardo Saverin，梵蒂冈派来的神父。”  
哦。看来下一个预测是这位Eduardo Saverin神父什么时候拥有自己的第一个小男孩。  
祭台下的吸血鬼有些失望地闭上了眼睛。

不过这位新来的Eduardo Saverin神父还是有一些不同。  
毕竟能在半夜掀开棺材，和赖床的Sean面面相觑之后下意识掏出胫骨法杖自卫的，绝不是普通人。  
“我当然不是普通人，”Eduardo Saverin瞪大了眼睛，将手中的法杖挽了个花，再一次向Sean确认，“所以，这里的那个圣物早就没了？！”  
“是呀。”看着面前这位手中的武器，Sean大致确定了对方亡灵法师的身份，一方面有些庆幸，另一方面却提高了戒备。  
“唉。”Eduardo Saverin的神情里掺杂着失落和喜悦，亡灵法师整个人放松了下来，手中的法杖被塞回了袖子中，“看来我的消息还是不准。”  
Sean有些惊讶，作为一只已经在黑暗中生活了太多年的吸血鬼，他见过了无数恶意，面前这个随手收起武器的亡灵法师太过友好，这不设防的样子让他有些想笑，“或许，”他斟酌着用词，“你可以去威尼斯找找它们。”  
“算了。”亡灵法师挥了挥手，“威尼斯的所有圣物我都已经找到了。”说着，他看了眼Sean的棺材，“很抱歉打搅您的休息，”Sean注意到他的用词很是恭谨，“还请阁下原谅我的冒昧。”  
“没关系。”Sean回答，“没关系，反正我也要起床了。”他朝着亡灵法师伸出了手，同时扯了扯嘴角，露出自己的牙齿，“你好，我是Sean Parker。”  
“Eduardo Saverin，”亡灵法师笑着将手回握，“一个亡灵法师。”说完这句，他不好意思的揉了揉自己毛茸茸的棕发，“这点您应该已经知道了。”  
长明灯的火焰摇摆着，偶尔在某只飞虫被烧炸时发出一声“啪”地脆响，火光为亡灵法师镀上了一层柔和的光环，他带着些天真的羞赧让活了太多年的Sean忍不住舔了舔嘴角，“印象深刻，”他重复道，“印象深刻。”  
“那我能时不时拜访您吗？”Eduardo猛地抬起头，语速飞快地追问。  
哇哦。  
Sean看着那双棕色的，浸满了期待的大眼睛，肩膀微微地落了下来，“当然。”  
作为一个吸血鬼，他清楚该如何狩猎，更何况从目前的情况看来，有人比他还要心急一些。

“你当时可真是沉得住气。”Eduardo靠在教堂的门板上，扬起脖子，方便Sean的牙齿在他的皮肤上勾画，“万一我想要杀了你呢？”  
“你才舍不得。”Sean品尝着刚刚洒在Eduardo颈窝里面的鲜血，低声嘟哝了一句，随手将Eduardo的袍子撩起，一把撕开裤子，扔到了教堂门外。  
“你别！”Eduardo想要推开他，可却被Sean按回门板上，“现在就我们两个了……”  
月光之下，教堂已成了整座城市里唯一一处亮着灯的地方。Eduardo闭上眼，却只听到昆虫爬动的窸窣和微风在树叶间的游荡。  
这座城市已经死了。

Eduardo将两条腿盘到Sean的腰上，微笑起来，转头看向教堂里的长明灯，动物油脂燃烧后的黑烟袅袅向上，还没来得及熏黑穹顶的壁画，便在空中失了束缚，散逸而去。  
Eduardo忍不住轻声感慨，“真美。”  
“当然很美。”Sean伸出舌尖舔过Eduardo的下颌，残存的一点血迹在那蜜色的皮肤上晕开一条浅淡的粉色，“可惜太静了。”他揉弄着Eduardo的臀部，将阴茎在Eduardo的穴口轻轻的戳弄，“只有你我，这不免有些无趣。”  
“你还想要谁来？”Eduardo一颗颗地系上扣子，整理好刚刚被Sean折腾地不成样子的领口，将上半身恢复到衣冠楚楚的模样，随手还点了下Sean的鼻尖。  
“我不知道。”Sean摇了摇头，“我想要这全城的人看到属于我的你，可这念头只要一出现，我就又忍不住要唾骂自己，”他亲吻Eduardo的眼睑，轻声和怀中的亡灵法师说着自己的心底的纠缠，“一想到有人会看到这样的你……”Eduardo用一个吻堵住了他接下来的所有话语。  
“这一点也不难。”一吻终了，亡灵法师笑着挥了挥手，教堂外死状各异的尸体慢吞吞地从地上爬起，腐烂严重的脸庞转向教堂门口，临终时的恐惧和不甘冻结在他们的表情里，而这在Sean眼中，竟成了对Eduardo的贪念和渴望。  
“我真后悔选在这里操你。”Sean说道。  
“不会比现在更完美了。”Eduardo的脸庞一半被教堂中的灯光照亮，另一面，则在月光下模糊成幻象，这光明和混沌编织在一起的死寂蛊惑了Sean，于是他不再犹豫，用阴茎将亡灵法师狠狠地钉在了自己怀里。  
温柔紧致的甬道顺从地张开，然后再细致妥贴地将阴茎包裹，“Eddie……”吸血鬼抱着怀里的爱人，心满意足地叹了口气，“你总是这么美味，每一次都是……”  
“别再说了。”Eduardo趴在他的肩头，小声地抗议道，“够了……”  
“不够，永远不够……”Sean挺了下腰，干净利落地统一了他们的意见之后在Eduardo耳边低语，“亲爱的，这群一动不动的家伙可真渗人……”  
话音刚落，那些尸体亮出牙齿，对着彼此身上的腐肉撕咬起来。

不论生前的衣物是丝绸还是麻布，这些尸体都早已污浊不堪，在血污和尘土中失去了最后的体面，如今在惨白的月光下再次搅到一起，腐肉尽褪，白骨外现，与灯火通明的教堂两相对比，让Sean恍惚觉得此时正身处地狱与天堂的交界一般。  
他的亡灵法师是个天才。  
Sean感受着Eduardo穴口的恋恋不舍，调整了一下阴茎的角度，朝着那最为敏感的地方顶了进去。  
几下之后，Eduardo便缴械投降，将精液溅到了两人的小腹上。  
“混蛋……”在Sean也达到高潮之后，Eduardo嘟哝着。  
Sean笑着亲了下他的下巴，“可你喜欢混蛋。”

他当然喜欢混蛋。  
被戳穿的窘迫让Eduardo侧过头咬住了Sean的耳垂，Sean感受着牙齿的磨蹭，闭上眼，由着Eduardo幼稚的泄愤。当Eduardo终于松开嘴，Sean抱着他晃了晃身子，“那位绅士已经等我们很久了。”  
顺着Sean指的方向，Eduardo看到了一群乌鸦，它们正立在树枝和房顶，静静的俯瞰着地面上发生着的一切，颇有耐心地等着等待着腐肉剔尽，好飞下去享受一顿美餐。  
“谁让你是个混蛋……它还是得等一会儿。”Eduardo看了看教堂门口仍在啃食彼此的尸体，咯咯地笑着，食指微抬了一下，“那位好医生还没摘下面具呢！”  
Sean顺着他手指的方向看去，一片惨白中，金属打制成的喙在月光下闪着寒光，双眼处的红色玻璃满是裂纹，干净的骨架挥舞着双臂，正在撕扯身边的另一具骨架肋条间那仅剩的一点肉，没了大檐帽和木棍的护卫，这位可怜的医生如今除了身上仅剩的几缕丝线，就只剩下了这一个面具的体面。  
“不许看它。”Sean捏住Eduardo的下巴，显然对这位医生的特殊待遇很是不满。  
一声响指过后，枯骨应声落地。Eduardo打了个哈欠，将自己埋进Sean的怀里，“随你吧，”他嘟哝着，“下午的时候记得叫醒我。”  
“下午？”Sean问道。  
“唔。”Eduardo打了个哈欠，  
乌鸦们从树枝飞了下来，开始啄食地上的肉，喙和石板路偶尔碰撞，发出“咚咚”的声响。Sean并没有理会这些漆黑色的食客，只是望了一眼天边刚透出的那抹粉红，将怀里的Eduardo换了个更舒服的姿势抱进教堂，小心翼翼地将亡灵法师放进祭台下的棺材后爬了进去。  
棺材盖上了。  
黑暗织就的毯子中，Sean和他的爱人一起沉入了梦乡。

当他们醒来，最后一抹阳光正从教堂的彩色玻璃和雕花的窗棂上滑落，填充这剩下的空白的，是漫天的晚霞。  
“你今天起这么早。”Sean打着哈欠从棺材中，想要躺回去再睡一会儿，可Eduardo却并不想让吸血鬼在现在享受黑暗的安逸，他拽住了Sean，“陪我去个地方。”  
“去哪里？！”  
Eduardo啄了一下Sean的额头，只是笑，并不回答。

虽然在佛罗伦萨已住了几百年，但身为一个需要避开人类的吸血鬼，Sean从来不曾在这个时间离开祭台下。建筑在眼前的城市凌乱颓圮，毫无生气，但黑暗的囚徒做的过久，但Sean依旧贪恋地看着这一切，佛罗伦萨，他默念着城市的名字，试图将这明亮的一切都刻在自己的记忆里。  
咚——  
在他看的入迷的档口，身后的钟忽然响起，浑厚的声音带着健硕的力道扫过天际，在佛罗伦萨的城市上空四散而去。Eduardo的笑声跟着传来，Sean回过头，看着他那把钟锤当成秋千来坐的情人，有些无奈地走了过去，“调皮鬼。”Sean抓住麻绳，将Eduardo固定住，低下头和他碰了碰鼻尖。  
“不过敲几下而已。”Eduardo皱了皱鼻子，目光从Sean的肩头掠过，望向晚霞下格外温柔的城市，“还是要敲几下的。”

钟声再次响起。  
Eduardo的神父袍还穿在身上，只可惜已在他们两个的拥抱间被揉的皱皱巴巴，他下半身裸着，修长的腿圈在Sean的腰上，以一个微微下腰的姿势躺在钟锤上，随着Sean的顶撞咯咯地笑，在一阵悠远的钟声后，Eduardo的双手环上Sean的脖颈，将他拽到自己面前亲吻。  
啃咬，舔舐，品尝过Sean的唇之后他仍觉得不满足，“Sean，”Eduardo在喘息的间隙勾了勾Sean的犬齿，命令道，“把它露出来。”  
现在的吸血鬼的犬齿如人类一样圆润光滑，那锋利的弧度被妥贴地藏着，在Eduardo开口之后，Sean犹豫了几秒，冰冷的锋刃最终还是慢慢探出了头。  
几乎同一时刻，Eduardo将自己的舌尖凑过去，鲜血的味道在Sean的口腔里绽开，他全身颤抖，想要推开Eduardo，可亡灵法师却抱紧了他，给他更加热烈的亲吻，将他死死按在自己的脖颈处。本能的渴求让Sean贪婪地吮吸着，Eduardo的血的味道让他红了眼，一日未曾进食的饥饿感被唤醒，终于，Sean狠狠地咬了下去。  
钟声乱了。  
Eduardo的血液有些咸，温热的液体从Sean的喉咙灌下去，留下铁锈味道的腥甜。Sean大口地吞咽着，Eduardo抚着他的后脑，在他想要放开自己时再次将他按下。为了让Sean更好的进食，Eduardo将头昂起，翻仰过钟锤的高度，他慢慢张开眼，傍晚的佛罗伦萨便直直的撞进了他的眼睛里。  
暗红的晚霞张在天上，基调中被微掺上了一点点的紫，晚霞之下的佛罗伦萨被映成了暗色，黑黢黢地矗在下面，看上去庄严肃穆，但远处传来的，并不是人们归家的喧闹，而是阵阵的鸦鸣。  
“疼吗？”Sean问道。他已填饱了肚子，正舔舐着自己留下的伤口，让它赶快愈合。  
“我可是亡灵法师。”  
“在想什么？”Sean似乎不满意他的走神，托住他的后颈，将他的目光揽到自己身上。  
“我在想，”Eduardo盯了一会儿Sean嘴角残留的血，慢慢伸出了手，他的手指在吸血鬼的头发间穿过，最终紧紧握住了发梢，在Sean疼的闷哼时反而又加了些力，“快一点。我们走吧。”他说，“带我走。”  
几声剧烈的钟声后，佛罗伦萨的上空恢复了宁静。Sean给Eduardo扣好衣服，将他轻轻抱起，“威尼斯怎么样？”得到一个点头后，他在Eduardo的额头落下一个吻，“睡一会儿吧。”

钟锤慢慢地晃着，这两位客人终于离开。  
在送走了不速之客后，钟楼迎回了它的主人。  
巡查了一番自己的领地，它跳上了钟锤，懒洋洋地蜷成一团，趴在自己的爪子上闭上了眼睛。  
轰隆。  
城市的边缘忽然传来了一阵巨响。  
这钟楼的主人抬头看去，黑色的幕布下，忽然出现了点点火光。  
焚城开始了。  
喵呜。  
它尖叫着跳下钟锤，甩着尾巴，几步之后便将自己融进即将到来的，佛罗伦萨燃烧的夜中。  
Fin


End file.
